All-Star Punks
All-Star Punks is a 2020 El Kadsreian action film produced by Jakuwo Nanakana and directed by Oliver Dokane. Plot In 1999, three street bandits named Allen Firebush (Thomas Bearly), Lance Macket (Lucas Loster), and Ronaldo Norte (Capulco Mariósa) rob a bank in Flora City, Flora, and get into a getaway car with their money. The three take the chase all the way through uptown Flora City until Flora City Police Department (FCPD) officer Alexandre Madway (Kunoyo Hodeke) shoots Ronaldo in the head, Ronaldo falling out. Allen and Lance continue to stay in the car and go to North Harker City and find Paul Skychild (Arthur Morelyhope), a Canadian-born citizen and the owner of P.S. Beer and Wine. Allen tells Paul about everything that has happened, while Lance decides to leave Allen. It is then 2017, eighteen years later. Lance Macket is at home with his roommate, Alejandro Carantes (Diego Dinocana), in Los Pasos, Atlanta. While Lance is thinking about his past, Alejandro is filming a new video for Eyelook.net. Lance, in the middle of thinking about his past, begins watching Kadsre TV Two. A Kadsre TV Two news report is being broadcast discussing a robbery by Allen Firebush in Lakewood City, Lakewood, with live footage of Allen heading to Los Pasos. Lance stares in shock as the police chase Allen. Lance goes to the Los Pasos West Cemetry later, staring down at Ronaldo Norte's grave. He clutches his fist, deciding that he will get revenge on the police. Lance drives back to his house and puts together an arsenal, getting into his Cord Explorer and pulling out of his driveway and driving down 1st Avenue. He makes it to Lakewood Road, heading for State Road 2, when the police begin to chase him in the lane to his right. Lance pulls out a gun and starts shooting at the police, killing two and injuring one more. Lance makes it to the house of Edward Kon (K.S. Geung). Lance demands for Edward to open the door, and Edward opens, wearing nothing but a towel covering his waist and below. Edward and Lance talk about how long it's been since the last time they visited. Edward's wife, Diana Sara (Mari Bayá) walks out of their bedroom with a tank top and a pair of jeans. Edward introduces Lance to Diane. Lance and Diana have a discussion and drink vodka. After a while, the two hold hands and get closer. They almost kiss when Edward walks in and screams. Lance and Edward point guns at each other, and Lance quickly shoots. His bullet hits Edward in the head, and Diana screams. Lance then aims his gun at Diana. Lance slowly steps back, opens the front door, and leaves the house, only to find the Atlanta State Police Department. Lance drives away, and makes it all the way to Main Street. The police almost hit Lance, but then he kills all the officers. Two years later, in 2019, Lance stands at the graves of Edward and Diana in tears, before pulling out a machine pistol and shooting them. Production Development The film's development began in 2018. Filming The film was produced and filmed at Aftermath Studios. Production began in October 2018 and ended in July 2019. Reception All-Star Punks received an IMDb rating of 4/10, a Rotten Tomatoes audience score of 59%, and a Rotten Tomatoes critic score of 29% TheDailyVid.com has described the film as "a bland ripoff of Grand Theft Auto V with most of the sex and f-bombs replaced with violence." Category:NETBLOXIA Category:Movies Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Fictional movies Category:Action films Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:2020 films Category:Avenue Pictures Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Codycam Productions